


Birthday Wake Up

by Catpawsnoclaws



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Non-Gendered, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, can be read as whatever gendered MC you prefer, just really fluffy fucking for the birthday boy, which is apparently my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpawsnoclaws/pseuds/Catpawsnoclaws
Summary: “Why did you have an alarm set for so early?” A groggy voice asks, muffled against your side.“...because I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday.” You say sheepishly.--You wanted to be the first to wish Lucifer a happy birthday, but it doesn't entirely go to plan.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Birthday Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y0neen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0neen/gifts).



> Please enjoy some soft Luci. I was absolutely weak at all the beautiful smiles we got from his bday event. Happy birthday you beautiful boy, I can't give you a vacation, but I can give you this.

It was early, early Saturday morning, June 6th. The alarm on your D.D.D. went off quietly. Fumbling you managed to shut it off after smacking it on the nightstand a few more times than you’re proud of. You look over your shoulder, watching Lucifer’s sleeping form for signs of stirring. When he nuzzles into you, you let out a relieved sigh.

“Why did you have an alarm set for so early?” A groggy voice asks, muffled against your side. 

_ Whoops.  _

“...because I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday.” You say sheepily.

“Do you really think my brothers would burst in here at the crack of dawn just to wish me a happy birthday?” Lucifer grumbles, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close.

“Well, with Asmo you can never be sure.”

Lucifer laughs, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Well then, out with it. If I must be woken early on my own birthday I should at least get to hear you say it properly.” 

“About that...I hadn’t planned on saying it so much as surprising you with an early present,  _ of a sort. _ ” 

Mornings were neither easy nor pleasant for Lucifer and you thought maybe a little morning lovin’ might be a good gift for the birthday boy — and make sure none of his brothers could interrupt you two. For once. 

Lucifer sits up on his elbows.

“Oh? I’m not usually one for surprises...but this sounds like one I might quite enjoy.”

“Hmm, but the surprise is ruined now...is it even worth it now?” You sigh dramatically, wanting to tease him  _ just a little. _

“You would deny me on my birthday?" He says, still a little grumbly from waking up but playing along.

You can’t help but laugh at the whole situation. If you had told yourself at the start of the exchange program that one day you’d wake Lucifer, Avatar of Pride, at the asscrack of dawn, only to have him fishing for your affection...you would never have believed it. You still can't quite believe that this incredible, handsome, powerful demon loved you, his little human.

Blushing at the thought, you kissed Lucifer. It was a short, tender kiss, so light it might not have woken him if he had still been asleep per your previous plan. It lasted only a moment, but it said all it needed to.

“I could never deny you.”

Taking his face in your hands, you lean in for another kiss. Lucifer sits up to meet you halfway. This kiss is deeper than the last. It’s not like the hungry, lustful kisses you two often share. It was adoring, needy. You feel Lucifer melt in your hands, letting you take control. A very rare gift, and one you would cherish. 

You scoot to seat yourself in Lucifer’s lap, impatiently kicking at the covers when they get caught around your feet. Lucifer smiles into your kiss — ever impatient, his human. You can’t help but smile back. Rare as it was (though less rare now that he had you in his life,) Lucifer’s happiness was infectious and it never failed to make grin like a fool.

You run your fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as you work through his sleep tangled tresses. You give special attention to where the base of his horns would be, giving those sensitive spots a special little head scratch. Lucifer hums pleasurably into your mouth.

Trailing down his neck, you slip a hand into the open v-neck of his pajamas. You take a moment to enjoy caressing his chest before sliding the silky top off him. You trail kisses down this newly exposed territory, lavishing his well-toned shoulders, his pecs, his ribs, his abs, until you reach his pajama pants. You palm the bulge in his pants, the hiss you pull from him starts a fire in your core. You hook your fingers into his waistband and shimmy down his legs, discarding his pants and your own pajamas at the foot of the bed.

You crawl back up the length of the bed before settling yourself between Lucifer's legs. He brushes your hair from your face, his fingers lingering on your cheek. His expression is so...soft. You so rarely got to see him like this. It was a special expression, just for you, just in these tender moments. It made your heart pound so hard you thought it might escape your chest.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" You ask, nestling your face against his thigh.

"I could very well say the same of you." 

You wrap your hand around his cock, giving it a testing stroke. Lucifer shudders from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"You could. But today is your birthday, it should be all about you." 

Before he could reply, you lick along his length, your hand stroking the other side in tandem. You repeat the motion, again, and again, working up a rhythm that has Lucifer grasping at the sheets. This early in the morning he was too tired to mask the little signs of his pleasure. You would get to enjoy every twitch, spasm, and gasp he usually denied you to maintain his own composure.

You wrap your mouth around his head, running your tongue along the rim in a way that made Lucifer’s thighs quiver around you. Feeling bold, you take in his full length in one smooth motion before starting in on a slow, steady pace, languidly sucking his cock. There was no rush, this was about indulging the birthday boy.

“Hmmm” You hear Lucifer moan into his free hand, the other now stroking your hair.

You pick up the pace, using your hand to gently knead at his balls. His hips buck into you of their own accord. Self-satisfied, you give him a few more strokes before pulling up with a lewd  _ pop _ . You wipe the spit from your chin and admire Lucifer. His hair fussed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving with deep breaths. You loved that you could do this to him.

You pull yourself up onto your elbows and Lucifer helps pull you back into his lap. Sitting up on your knees, you aline Lucifer’s cock with your entrance. He wraps an arm around your waist, another caressing your back. He holds you tight, treasuring your warmth against his chest. You press a kiss to his forehead before sinking down on his cock. 

You both let out a gasping moan. Lucifer buries his face in your neck, sprinkling tender kisses up and down the sensitive skin as you adjust to him. You wiggle your hips experimentally before pulling yourself back up in a slow motion. You slide back down along his length with as much care, setting a lazy pace. 

Lucifer hums in approval as you slowly take his full length with each movement of your hips, pulling out nearly all the way before gliding back down to his base. The slow roll of your hips sets a pattern you both leaned into. Lucifer rubs loving little lines down your back with the tips of his fingers, ghosting down your spine and back up in time with your movements.

As you pick up speed, each fall of your hips is accompanied by a pleasured gasp as the head of Lucifer’s cock hits you in just the right place. Lucifer’s arm around your waist squeezes you tighter, his nails digging into your hip. He thrusts up into you, a slip in his resolve as your walls clench around him. 

He was a vision of beauty. Eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of your interlocked bodies, face flushed a rosy pink, mouth agape as pleasured gasps and grunts escaped him freely. It was a gift to see him like this, vulnerable and honest to his feelings.

You ran your fingers through his hair, gently tugging at the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Your tongues danced, desperately seeking more. More of each other. More of this moment. You brought your hips down at a frantic pace, your thighs shaking with effort. Feeling you tremble with the first signs of climax, Lucifer thrust up into you in earnest. 

“Lucifer!” You cry, breaking the kiss. He presses his forehead against yours.

“Come undone for me. It’s the best birthday present I could ask for.” He says between labored pants. He was close too. 

You cling to his shoulders to support your weight, the heat pooling in your core becoming too much to bear. Your whole body seizing with the oncoming climax, your grasp at his back desperate for as much of him as you could get your hands on and then more of him still. Your head falls to the crook of Lucifer’s neck as it overtakes you.

“Lucifer — Ah! Lucifer~” 

You ride out the waves of your orgasm, prolonged as Lucifer thrusts into you a few last trembling strokes. He quickly comes undone, your climax enough to push him over the edge. He cums, moaning your name and holding you in a breath-stealingly tight embrace.

As he comes down, his grip around you weakens but he doesn’t let go. He lays back into the pillows testing your trembling frame on top of him. You both lay gasping for breath in the aftermath of your pleasure. The room silent except for your breathing. Lucifer rubs his hand up and down your back, soothing your tense, tired muscles. You trail a finger along his temple, still breathing hard. He smiles at you, a picture of absolute beauty. Little do you know he’s thinking the same of you.

“Happy birthday, Luci.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had scrapped a different Lucifer fic to start this one just hours before his bday event came out this just magically came out. 
> 
> Thank you, Neen, for giving me the encouragement to keep trying!
> 
> Also shoutout to @fleeting_fantasy for their "30 days of kisses" fic, it gave me some serious motivation and I've loved every chapter they've written. Go check it out!!


End file.
